10 in 1
by Yatah9094
Summary: Just a drabble type of fic. 10 mini drabbles in 1. Based off of an iPod challenge. Upper T rating, bordering on M. Focuses on the friendship between Jane and Frost, with a little added Rizzleness to the mix.


**A/N: I was reading some fics last night…like I do every night, and I came across a songfic from 2010. Basically, the concept was an iPod challenge.**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. **

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. **

**3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! **

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**I thought I would give it a try…I decided to go with Jane and Frost, because they are partners and I love their bond and friendly relationship. I added a couple snippets of Maura in here as well. But this is not a Jane/Maura fic…although there are tiny Rizzles. If you don't like it, don't read. Plain and simple. I own nothing…although I sure do wish Lee Thompson Young was mine ;-P **

**Thank you to SG-girl, because had I not read your fic, I wouldn't have known about this 3 year old challenge :-)**

**1. Didn't Mean It- Jasmine Villegas**

"Maura, I do not need you random facts about any and everything right now!" Jane was pissed, and her temper was beyond out of control. "We have 4 dead bodies! Count them with me." She pointed to each of them, "One. Two. Three. Four." She glared at Maura. "Now I need for you," she jabbed a finger in Maura's chest, "to do your job, so that I can find this guy and solve this case!" She went to turn on her heels and barge out, but Maura yelled out in a shaking voice with tears in her eyes.

"You know, few people would willingly deal with your bullshit, Jane!" Jane turned back to Maura, opening her mouth to say something.

"Maur-…" Jane started.

"SHUT UP!" Yes, Maura was upset, but more than anything, she was hurt. She didn't deserve the abuse Jane often gave her. Granted, it was only when they had a tough case, but still; she, of all people didn't deserve any of it. Maura went to say something, but thought better of it. "Just get out." She then walked into her office, slamming the door. Jane went back down stairs.

"We need to find this guy, Frost." Jane barked as she stomped into the bullpen. She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the beginnings of a migraine. She felt like an ass.

"Yeah I know, Jane." Frost looked up from his computer screen. "We will. We always do." He offered a smile. She glared and refused to return his smile.

"Maura and I got in an argument. She's pissed with me." She muttered. Frost gave her a sympathetic look.

"What'd you say?" He already knew it was Jane's fault. They were partners; he knew what bad cases like this did to her. They turned her into a royal bitch, to everyone, including Maura.

"I yelled at her telling her to do her job, and that her useless facts were unnecessary." She looked at him with pleading eyes, "But Frost I didn't mean it." She sighed, "I didn't mean it, any of it." He looked at her.

"Then why would you say it?"

**2. Bucket List- Nelly Furtado**

By the end of the week, Maura was able to give them trace evidence that was needed to nail the killer. Jane finally apologized to Maura for belittling her and she forgave her. When Jane offered to have their movie night, Maura politely declined, saying she had a previous engagement. In the mood for celebration, Jane called up Frost asking him if he wanted to hang out. He agreed and an hour later, they were both lounging on Jane's sofa watching Thor.

"Hey Frost," she took a swig of her beer as he glanced over, "do you have a bucket list?"

"Actually, I do." He smiled, nodding his head, "Wrote it back in high school." He brought his beer bottle to his lips, "Come to think of it, I think I'm just about finished with everything on it." He chuckled, taking a long draw of his beer.

"Get out of here!" Jane playfully shoved his shoulder, "So what's on it?" She turned to face him. He gave her a look.

"I'm not telling you everything, " he smirked, "but uh…skydiving was one. Horseback riding was another." He paused to think for a moment, as Jane held up her hand, rolling her eyes.

"Let me get this straight, you would willingly jump out of a moving airplane with just a parachute?" She looked him bug-eyed. When he nodded she said "Oh hell no, you can keep that." They laughed. "You want another beer?"

"Yeah." Jane got up going to the fridge. On her way back, Frost asked her if she had one.

"Yeah, but there's only two things on it." She said quietly as she looked at him. He stared back at her, tilting his head forward. They clinked bottles, and he left the subject alone. He had a feeling he knew what was on it.

**3. Addicted- Ace Young**

"Hey Jane," Frost looked across his desk at her, "You ok?"

"Hmm?" Jane snapped out of her reverie, "Oh, um…Yeah…I'm good." She offered up a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You sure?" He was concerned about her. Jane had been out of for a couple of days, not wanting to leave her apartment when he called. She hadn't seen or talked much to Maura either.

"Yeah Frost I'm good." She looked at him. "Get back to work." She tried to joke.

"You know," He started, then flicked his eyes to her, "You should tell her how you feel." Jane went to say something, but he stopped her. "And before you chew my head off, let me finish." She looked at him and nodded. Keeping his voice down he started again. "Jane, I know you. We've been partners 3 years now, same amount of time you've been best friends with Maura. I know you have feelings for her. The way you rush down to see her, you know she had you from the jump. She's like medication to you, if you're pissed, you go down and talk to her. When you come back, you're back to normal. She's like a drug to you and you are a fiend. You can never get enough. Like right now, you're staring off into space, not paying attention." She cast her eyes down. He tilted his head to meet her eyes. "You miss her." Jane tried to deny it. But who the hell was she kidding?

**4. WTF- Elle Varner**

_Today is just NOT my day. First I overslept. Second When I went to check my phone, I realized it hadn't been on the charger, so it's completely dead. Third, I walk into headquarters, there is NO DAMN COFFEE! _ Jane fumed. She made it upstairs and flopped down in her chair at her desk.

"Uh…Jane" Frost was looking out the blinds at the window.

"WHAT?" Jane had her arms over her face.

"Your car is being towed." He closed the blinds looking in Jane's direction with a worried expression.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" She rushed up out of her chair, only to get blocked at the door by someone who didn't know which direction he wanted to move in. "Get the hell outta my way!" she shoved him to the side and ran to the elevator. She finally made it downstairs just as the tow truck pulled off.

"FUCK!"

**5. This Woman's Work- Maxwell**

"Go see Maura." Frost wouldn't even let Jane into the bullpen. She went to protest. But Frost cut her off. "Go. Now." Jane didn't argue. She took the elevator down to the morgue. When she arrived, she stood at the door and just watched. She watched this beautiful being do what she does best. Maura moved with such poise and grace it almost brought tears to her eyes. She walked in with her head down. She went up to Maura and said "Give me our hand."

"But..Jane…" She held up her bloody gloved hand.

"Maura, please…give me your hand." Maura scrunched up her eyebrows, complying with Jane's demand. She took off her gloves and placed her hand in Jane's. It took Jane a moment to begin speaking.

"All the things I should have said, but never said." She stroked Maura's palm before continuing. "All the things that I should have done and I never did. All the things that you wanted from me and everything you needed from me. There is and was so much I should have given to you…and I never did." She paused as she peered into Maura's face. "Maur…you're the only one who calms me down. I come to you when I'm not myself." Maura just stared, speechless. "Frost helped me realize this. And he chewed into my ass for the way I treated you last week." She squeezed Maura's hand, bringing it up to her lips to kiss the palm. "I've tried to deny it, but Maur, I love you. I think for a while now." Maura's breath caught in her throat at Jane's admission. "I'm just hoping that you love me back." Maura blinked as two tears fell from her eyes, leaving a glistening trail. A small smile played on her lips.

**6. Never Say Never-The Fray**

Later that same day, Jane caught up with Frost on a deserted hallway. Though not a regular hugger, she gave him a hug, whispering in his ear. "Thank you." She pulled back and smiled. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No problem, Jane." He smiled at her with joy dancing in his sparkling eyes. "You two are meant for each other."

"Frost, in all seriousness, I couldn't have asked for a better partner and friend."

"Jane, you know I only have you best interests at heart." He cocked his head to the side. "Anyone can see how much you and Dr. Isles care for each other." They looked at each other for a moment before his gaze fell beyond her. It was as if he were looking into the past, remembering something. Jane caught a brief flash of sadness in his hazel-brown gaze before it flickered away. "When you have something like that, a love like that, you can't ignore it." He glanced down. "Nor do you ever let it go." With that, he walked away leaving Jane wondering if he was talking about her, or him.

**7. Runaround Sue- Dion and the Belmonts**

That night, Jane told Maura that she would be coming over late because she needed to help Frost with something.

"What is it Jane?" Maura had asked.

"Uh…I'm not sure yet, but I think it's important." She thought for a moment, "I'll be over there later tonight Maur." Then she hung up. "He Frost!" She caught up with him at the elevator. "You and I have a date at the Robber tonight."

"That's al-…" He went to protest, but Jane cut him off.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." And with that, she pressed the button for the lobby and the two of them headed out.

At the Robber, they both ordered a beer, and Jane just stared at Frost from across the booth.

"What?"

"You tell me." She took a swig with her eyes still on him. "I saw the look you had when you said I shouldn't ignore the love I have for Maura." His head snapped up. She smiled, "I read body language Frost, c'mon." He scoffed, looking away.

"What do you wanna know?" She avoided eye contact as he took a long pull of his beer. Jane shrugged a shoulder up.

"Whatever you want to tell me." She wouldn't push him until he wanted to say something. After a few moments, he started to talk.

"Her name was Veronica Elliot. Everyone called her Ronnie." He smiled at the memory. "We were in college, I was a sophomore and she was a junior. I should have listened to everyone who said to stay away from her." He chuckled, "But she was beautiful and funny and the sex was beyond amazing." His expression changed and Jane watched him and listened with her undivided attention. "But she broke my heart" He looked up, "took my love for granted and cheated on me."

**8. For the Longest Time- Billy Joel**

"Since Ronnie, I haven't had anyone seriously." Frost continued. "For the longest time, I was hung up on her. I couldn't understand why I couldn't move on when she so clearly did." He took a sip of his beer.

"Well Frost, as your friend, let just say she was a total bitch for taking advantage of you." She smiled at him. "You are a great person and I could go on all day listing why you're a great catch for anyone." They continued to sip their beers in silence before Frost broke it.

"Thanks Jane."

Frost could honestly admit that he loved Jane, just like Jane could admit she loved him. Not in a sexual romantic way, but in the brother sister type of way. She already considered him a brother. So for her to see just how mad his heart had been broken, it hurt her to her core. With that feeling, she formulated a plan.

**9. Thank You- Estelle**

"Hey Korsak, I need you to run a name for me." Jane walked into the bullpen then next day on a mission.

"Ok, give it to me." Korsak positioned himself at his computer.

"Veronica Elliot." She said quietly. "Oh, and can you keep this between us."

"Yeah…what's it about?" Korsak peered over his glasses.

"I'm helping Frost out with something. He helped me with Maura, and he told me somethings last night that just don't sit well with me." That earned her a swift look from Korsak. "Nothing bad, just some personal things." He nodded in understanding.

"Ok, here she is." Jane walked over to him, looking at the screen.

"Geez, she's a looker, isn't she?" _Bitch. _Jane wrote down her information, and told Korsak she'd be back later.

When she pulled up to the house, she paused for a moment, wondering if she was doing the right thing. _Hell yeah…I think so…hmmm…maybe._ She got out and walked up the steps to ring the doorbell. After a few seconds, the door opened and a beautiful Brown skinned woman opened the door.

"Yes? May I help you?" She asked, curiosity alight within her gray eyes.

"Veronica Elliot?" Jane peered down at her.

"Yes."

"My name is Jane Rizzoli, I'm a friend of Barry Frost." At the mention of his name, Veronica cast her eyes downward and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I don't know anyone by that name." She stated. Jane, now aggravated, fixed the woman with a cold stare.

"I think you do know who I'm talking about. I know what you did to him. He told me. You are a mean spirited, inconsiderate, woman. Frankly, I'm more of a woman to him, than you were, and we aren't even together like that!" She glared at her. "How could you do that to him? If he's the same now as he was then, he didn't deserve that at all." Before Veronica could speak, Jane heard a voice in the background.

"Hey Mom, who's at the door" Jane peeked around the woman to see a young boy, no more than 10, who was the spitting image of Frost.

"Uh…Thank…" Jane started. "Uh, thank you Veronica."

**10. Rumor Has It- Adele**

At home that night, Maura could tell there was something on Jane's mind.

"Alright, Jane. Tell me." Maura demanded. Jane's head snapped up from her plate.

"What? Tell you what?"

"Whatever is on your mind. You haven't said much of anything tonight. Whatever you did say was only monosyllabic." She sat down next to her using her fingers to push Jane's hair out of her face. "Is it about Frost?" Jane pushed back from the table.

"Maur, he's got a kid." Maura looked shocked.

"Wha-…well…how do you know?" She looked at Jane as Jane began to pace. "Are you sure?" Jane stopped and faced her.

"Of course I'm sure. He looked like a mini Frost. I swear only Frost has eyes that shade of brown." Jane picked up her phone. "I need to call him to talk." She started dialing. "Hey Frost, are you busy?" She waited for a reply while Maura started taking the plates from the table. "Ok, Meet me at Maura's…there's something I think you should know." She hung up.

"How do you think he'll take it?" Maura asked, rubbing Jane's back. Jane pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not sure. But I'd rather him hear it from me than some rumor mill. God forbid if someone we know saw the kid randomly one day." She sighed, "I feel bad about telling him though." She glanced at Maura, "He doesn't know I went behind his back to see his ex-girlfriend from college."

"Jane, I'm sure he will understand your intentions." She squeezed Jane's shoulders. "You guys are so close, I'm positive he will be ok about it." The doorbell rang. Jane hopped up, walking over to the door. "Everything will be fine Jane." Maura flashed her smile reserved specifically for her.

"Thanks Maur, I'm sure it will."

**A/N: I took some liberties with this fic. I followed al of the rules, however with a few of the songs, I just took the titles and developed a drabble based off of that and not the actual song. Mainly #10 because no one was leaving anyone for anyone else. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
